The rhode to a dragons heart
by MackDreamer
Summary: Everybody hates Drago Bludvist, everyone loves dragons and it takes a very special person to love a tyrant. When a female dragon finds Drago, she opens his eyes and gives him feeling. But is it enough to change him? And where is Keerie's family? And is Keerie herself in danger? Includes DragoXOC Please read and review!
1. Dragon Island

_**KEERIE'S POV**_

My name is Karissa, but everyone calls me Keerie. Unfortunately, thats all I know about myself. I'm an orphan, I don't know who my family is or where they are. Sometimes I'm not really so sure if I have a home, or if Karissa is my real name. I don't really know who I am, but I know _what_ I am though, I'm a dragon!..Ok, I'm a weird looking dragon, but thats what I am. I'm called a 'Sunset Swimmer', which is a rare kind of dragon-I don't mean to brag, its just that I never seen any other Sunset Swimmers around before. I'm the only one I know I'v seen.

Anyways, I have white scales, with yellow streaks on my sides, feet, tail and face. I have ice-crystal blue eyes, horns and antennae on my head that droops and hangs down my head like long bangs. My wings are my favorite feature, they may look boring and grey at daylight, but at night they glow golden yellow like firefly glow.

I breath fire like all dragons, I fly like all dragons but I'm different from them too. I can talk. I have a voice. I can understand all dragons, but I can speak, like a viking. Sometimes I feel like a freak compared to the others because of this, compared to them I stand out like mud on wood.

Thats why I don't have very many friends, the few I have are two dragons, Thump and Bepop.

Thump is a purple and grey skrill, with a dark grey muzzle and underbelly. He's a strict and modest kind of dragon, never doing anything risky or very interesting and preferring to do the same old thing he's always done: Eat, sleep, fly, talk, and again. He also tends to try and act smarter then he actually is. Although he's older then me, I tend to not listen to him most of the time.

Bepop is a bluish green and purple bubbleblock dragon, she's always hungry and eats most of the time. She's calm, quiet and reserved but she will speak up when she wants to.

It amazes me that Thump, Bepop and I are even friends, since we'r so different from each other. Me especially. I'm more wild and rebellious then they are, I love to fly far distances and go on adventures, do daring things and just have fun.

This doesn't really work well with my friends, Thump is completely against everything I want to do and Bepop doesn't want to do any of them. She just wants to eat her lunch.

Thats why I often do things by myself without telling them. I know that if I tell them about an activity I want to do, Thump will do everything he possibly could to keep me from doing it and Bepop wouldn't even listen. Do they even know that theres more to life then routines and eating? Sometimes I wonder if we really are friends, or if we just know each other.

I didn't always have those two as friends, my real friend is Toothless, my brother-actually, he's my adoptive brother. Like I said, I'm an orphan but I was adopted by night furies. Toothless and I were always very close, I'd tell him all of my secrets and he'd teach me everything he knew.

My adoptive family was everything a family should be, my adoptive mother sung me lullabies when I went to sleep, comforted me when I cried and fed me when I was hungry and my adoptive father would play with Toothless and I during the day, make us laugh, and tell us stories.

It was a nice life, until they were killed.

Vikings came and killed off my adoptive parents. Except for Toothless and my other adoptive siblings, Starlight and Windglider. Thats when we got separated and I haven't seen any of them since. Once again, I'm alone in the world. And this time, no one is going to adopt me or change it. Personally, all I want is a little adventure and find Toothless and my other adoptive siblings if I can.

The sky was a light purplish blue as I watched it from the mountain cliff. It felt amazing being this high, away from the other dragons down below. It was early in the morning, fresh, cold, nightly morning. The chill of winter didn't bug me, if anything it only made my curiosity deepen. Whats out there at this time of morning? Bats? Owls? Wolves? My plan was to fly around in the dusk sky, and feel the cold morning on my wings but I also wanted to see if theres anything new I can discover.

I looked down at the cliff, where all the other dragons are. Their all still asleep, they won't notice that I'm gone. Even from up here, I can still hear Bepop muttering 'hungry' in her sleep. Silly dragon must be dreaming about food, what else is new?

"Lets do this." I whispered to myself as I opened my wings. Still glowing with a golden yellow glow, like always only dimer. I then jump off the cliff, letting myself glide down the cliff. I like to make a dive when I start flying. As the grassy floor came into view, I unfolded my wings, and curved up to the sky. Oh it feels good to be up here in this cold. I let the wind carry me through the sky and close my eyes. Imagining myself as a cloud, able to go wherever the sky takes me and nothing can hold me back.

Curious about what the ocean looks like, I flew away from the island and looked down. My blurry reflection looked back up at me. The ocean was darker then usual, but lit up when I flew over it. I let my tail dip in the water and gently let it run in the surface, making a trail behind me. Are there any dragons under the surface? Like sea dragons? The thought of fish-like dragons living in the ocean sounded like a possibility.

If only Sunset Swimmers had gills, then I could explore the underwater world of the ocean. See the life that can't live on land or in the sky, and see things I don't normally see.

Suddenly, I saw something in the water. A movement. It was as if sometime of animal was under it. Sensing something dangerous, I flew over to a rock that stood out in the sea and watched the water.

Nothing at first.

But then, a dragon came straight out if the water. A big one, bigger then any dragon I'v ever seen. The dragon had grayish brown skin with red spikes, two horns coming from the sides of his face, blue and red eyes and broken chain cuffs on each horn. A bewilderbeast!

I heard of these types of dragons, but never seen one before. Their suppose to be the 'king of all dragons'. I wondered what I should do, go back to the others and tell them? Bow to this dragon?

The bewilderbeast made a move before I could decide my own. He walked up to the island and laid something down in the grass. A body, a viking body. The bewilderbeast then floated down into the water and disappeared. I waited a moment before flying over to the viking's body to get a better look at him.

What a strange looking viking! I'v seen vikings before, when I was little I use to spy on them but I never saw one like this.

He was tall, muscular, slightly tan and covered in scars. His long, blackish-possibly dark brown hair was messy and went down to his shoulder and chest. His beard had bands tide in it, in a clumsy attempt to keep it from getting as wild as his hair, I guess. He had an odd looking face too, scars dancing on his lip, eyes, nose, mouth, and cheek. His eyes were sunken, when was the last time this guy had a decent sleep?

But something caught my eye. He had one arm, the other was just a stump with a puncture scar in it. "What storm did you fly into?" I asked quietly, more to myself then to the unconscious man at my feet.

It wasn't his appearance that made me want to look down, something about his clothes didn't seem right. I looked down and realized his clothes were made of dragon skin. Night fury skin? I couldn't tell. The skin was so faded, it was turning grey. It could have come from anywhere, but how did he get it? I would have tried to think of an explanation for the skin, but I wanted to make sure this viking was ok.

I reached out and touched his face. Cold, and wet. In fact, he was still soaking from being in the water. His lips and fingertips were blue and he was cold to the touch. If he stays out here, he could get hypothermia or pneumonia, or frostbite. He couldn't afford frostbite, he's lose another limb if he gets frostbite and he already lost an arm in someway.

He could die out here. No, he _will_ die if he stays out here. Is that why the bewilderbeast brought him here? Because he knew that? And why was he trying to help him?

Wait, is that viking still alive? I looked back at him and gently put my ear to his chest. A heartbeat. Weak and slow, but there was still a heartbeat. He's alive, but he won't be for long. I don't know who this viking is or why he's wearing dragons skin, but he needs help and I'm the only one who knows he's here.

Even though he looks different then most vikings, I can't help but feel sympathy for him. He looks so helpless like this. Why won't any of the other vikings help him? Why was it just that bewilderbeast? Did they just abandon him? I sigh and gently start to pick up the vikings body.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but your coming with me." I whispered in his ears. I don't know if he heard me, but it doesn't matter. I jump in the air and fly. I can't bring him back to the mountain cliff. If I do, Thump would never forgive me and the other dragons would probably hate the idea of a viking in our island.

For thousands of years, this was our home. It's one of very few islands that vikings hadn't claimed as their home. The dragons here are all nice but their all against the idea of vikings living among them. They hate vikings, don't trust them and want nothing to do with them. I discovered the island after my adoptive family was destroyed, its all I have left now and bringing a viking in it would defiantly get me banished for good. Then where would I go?

I can however, bring the viking to an abandoned cave. No one lives there, and its been abandoned for years. No one would even know that he's there, I can take care of him, Thump and Bepop won't suspect a thing and I'll take him off the island before any of the other dragons realize he's been here. What can go wrong?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I couldn't help it! I suddenly had a first of writing energy and just had to write this! I know I have six other stories I have to work on, but I can't do just one story, I have to do a bunch of them at the same time! XD**

**Anyways, I was inspired to do this because I love Drago, and I think it might be interesting if he had a 'girlfriend' or something. (And if any of you are having trouble saying Keerie's name its pronounced Kee-ear-ee..I might have spelled it wrong. And yes, 'Sunset Swimmer' is a type of dragon I made up.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this and please review!**


	2. Meeting Drago Bludvist

This chapter contains MENTION of nudity, but THATS IT! Theres nothing dirty about it, its just a necessary thing! (Thats what it said on that website I looked up about treating Hypothermia)…Just wanted to let you know!

* * *

><p><em><strong>KEERIE'S POV<strong>_

The cave was made completely out of rock, but it was very stable. It was big, but only big enough for five or six dragons of my size to fit in, larger dragons can't fit in it which would be a perfect defense against the other dragons if they come here. I gently laid the viking down on the grass made bed that someone had built. He can rest here, no one will bother him. As he laid on the bed, I tried to think of a way to keep him warm. Then smiled.

Using my memory as a guide, I collected some of the smaller rocks and made a circle. Putting dry sticks in the center of it. Vikings make fire to keep them warm, something I saw when I use to spy on them. It was hard for them to do it, but they don't breath fire like I do. Piece of cake! I lightly blew on the sticks and a little flame began to burn. I kept adding more fire until it was got enough to keep the viking warm but not hot enough to start a fire. I looked back at him to check on him.

He was still unconscious but at least he was in a warmer place then out in the cold morning. Should I take off his clothes? I wondered. The fire and bed will warm him up but his clothes will remain cold and damp. I knew I probably should, if he has hypothermia, then maybe I should-But I don't really like the idea of seen a total stranger naked! What if he wakes up as I take his clothes off?…That would be beyond awkward..Waking up to find a dragon taking your clothes off..He'll never forgive me for that. But it could save his life.

I glanced around the cave, looking for that blanket. In blizzards and really windy days, objects from the nearby villages would fly over to the island and get blown into random places. I sometimes find them, and bring them in here in case they become useful. I found a pot floating in the ocean, a broken wheel, pieces of wood, old and broken boat pieces. I found the blanket in a tree, it had been blown over by the wind. I brought it in this cave, I just have to look for it.

"There you are." I muttered as I picked up the blanket. It was old and faded but it was big and soft. Perfect for this. I hung it over the fire to warm it up and walked over to the viking. "Sorry Buddy, looks like I have to take your clothes off but I promise I won't look." I said, even though I knew he wouldn't reply. I took a deep breath and lifted his arm and took off his dragon skinned shirt. Then I took off his shoes, socks, pants….Underwear…I didn't look as I did this, but at the conners of my eyes, I saw scars on his chest, stomach, back and legs. How many scars does this guy have? And how in the world did he get them?

When he was completely undressed, I quickly went over to the fire, took off the now warm blanket and brought it back to him. Wrapping the blanket around his muscular body. That will warm him up. I then went outside and skewed out all the water from his clothes-Except for his shirt, it didn't even absorb the water. After I finished, I went back to the fire and hung up the clothes. The fire will warm them up, so I could put them back on him and warm him up more.

As the morning continued to slowly turn into day, I was busy. I'd stand at the entrance to keep watch, then go check on the viking, then on the fire, then get more dry sticks, then back at the entrance again. When his clothes were finally dried and warm again, I took off the blanket and put the clothes back on him. Just for good messier, I put the blanket on over his body. He'll be extra warm now. I took this opportunity to check his condition. He wasn't blue or wet anymore, and his heartbeat was ok but he should still stay on the bed, he needs a lot of rest.

I smiled at him. "Looks like your going to be ok, Buddy." I said quietly. 'Buddy' was a nickname I tried to give to Thump, but he said 'It is improper to nickname someone'. Don't get me wrong, Thump is a great friend to have, but sometimes I wish he'd just loosen up. I now call the viking that because I don't know his name, and I can't just call him 'Viking' or "One armed dude' that won't be very nice.

What time is it anyway? I suddenly realized I hadn't looked at the sky for a while. I glanced outside for one more look. By now, the sky was a bright purple, with a thin layer of pink and orange. Sunrise.

Its still too early for the rest of the dragons to wake up, they usually aren't flying about until the sky is crystal blue.

Since the viking was doing ok, and no one was around, I decided I could go back to sleep. I'll stay in the cave though, its too risky to leave the viking by himself when he's still unconscious. Its safer if I stay here with him. I curled up in a ball in the corner, getting myself comfortable. "Sweet dreams, Buddy." I said as I closed my eyes. Hoping he could be much better when he wakes up.

* * *

><p>It was the sudden moan that woke me up. It wasn't a voice I recognized, but it prompt me to get up. I could tell it was coming from the viking. He was moving slightly, and trying to talk. I got closer to him as he suddenly tried to sit up. Although his voice was mumbled and his words were slurred, but he was still able to say: "What in the woooorld happened?" His voice was deep and raspy. He would have looked and sounded intimidating, if he wasn't recovering from hypothermia.<p>

He saw me and blinked almost confusedly at me. "E-Eret! Get in here, onnnne of the dragons is in my roooommm." He said, more to himself then to me. I assumed Eret was his friend, whoever he was. "Take it easy big guy, you might fall over." I said. This was sorta my first mistake, he rubbed his eyes. "Ohhh great..Eret, I'v looost my mind, now the dragons talking to me!" He needs to shut up, if he doesn't keep quiet he might wake up the other dragons. I try to quiet him down.

"Shh, its ok, I'm not going to hurt you-"

"I felllll off a night fury!" He suddenly said, forgetting about me talking. Night fury? He fell off a _night_ _fury?! _I want to believe he might have seen Toothless, but it might be just a fever dream, and this viking obviously doesn't know what he's saying. I decide to play along.

"I know, and it was crazy. Thats why you have to relax and calm down."

"I'mmmm not tired."

"Yes but you still need to rest."

"I can take care oooooof myyyy self."

"You'll only make yourself worse if you don't rest." He rolled his eyes at me as I said that.

"Woopty dooo-!" I covered his mouth.

"Ok, thats enough you silly viking." I said, trying to hold back the laughter that threatened to escape my throat. "Whats your name?" I asked him, taking my claw off his mouth.

He mumbled something, that was too low for me to hear. "What?"

"Draaaaago Bludddvist.." His voice trailed of as he looked at his only hand. "Thoooouuuugh I don't have any blood on my fist." He said louder.

Drago Bludvist? That sounds like a tough guy name, but it suits him well. "Thats a nice name-"

"Nice?" He asked, looking at me funny. "Giiirl, you don't even know me!" I giggled when he said that. "Your right, for all I know, you could be some creep who lost his arm in a freak accident." I said jokingly. He and I both laughed. Its nice to finally be able to laugh with someone for once, something I never do with Thump and Bepop.

When we both finally stop laughing, Drago laid his head back down on the bed. "Ok, Now I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap." He said. "Alright, I'll be here when you wake up again." I said.

As he fell asleep, Drago uttered one more thing: "Don't bring anymore talking dragons in here..One is..is enough.." He then drifted to sleep.

I smiled and put the blanket back on him. I quickly checked outside to make sure no dragons were around. There wasn't any, hopefully they didn't hear anything. Thinking Drago might be hungry when he wakes up again, I flew out of the cave and to the ocean to get fish to cook.

Even now, his name echoed itself in my mind. Drago Bludvist. Drago Bludvist. Drago Bludvist. If only he had the state of mind to tell me more about himself, theres so many questions I have for him. As I gathered up fish, I quietly asked them to myself. "Who are you Drago? Where did you come from? Why did that bewilderbeast bring you here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sure hope this one was good, I feel like I was lazy on it..**

**Yes I made Drago act funny in this chapter (And its kinda inspired by Baymax's 'We jumped out of a window!' in Big Hero 6), but only because he was so stone-like in the movie! He only chuckled sometimes, and never laughed or had any humor, so I gave him some (thats also why I made his lines sound long), just because I love him. **

**Thanks for the previous reviews! :)**


	3. Ghosts from the past

_**TOOTHLESS'S POV **_

I kick rocks with my tail, watching as they hit the ocean and make a muffled splash. I have the day to myself this time, Hiccup is busy showing Valka just how much Berk has changed (and yes, showing Eret around) and Astrid has the stomach flu. I'm ok being out here by myself, I want some alone time anyway. Lately, I'v been thinking about my family.

My parents are dead, but I had a brother and two sisters. Windglider, Starlight and Keerie. I don't know where they are, but I'm pretty sure Keerie is still alive. I heard Starlight get killed in the fire the vikings made, and Windglider was put in one of their cages. Keerie and I were the only ones to escape. But that was also the last time I ever saw my sister, I never saw her again after that.

Keerie wasn't even a Night Fury, she was a Sunset Swimmer. My parents found her as a hatchling, and took her in because she was so young and was obviously an orphan.

Keerie and I were very close. She was more then just my sister, she was my best friend as a hatchling. She was lively, funny, adventurous, friendly, gentle and very nice. She was a great playmate, and as we grew up, she became like someone to talk to. I could tell her anything in the world, even my deepest, darkest secrets. All because I knew she wouldn't tell anyone.

Thats why whenever Hiccup and I went exploring for more lands and more dragons, I'd hope to find her.

Ever since Hiccup and I became friends, I wanted him to meet Keerie. They would have liked each other. Sometimes, I'd have dreams about Hiccup, Astrid, Stormfly and the others flying with me and Keerie. And we'd just be free. Go wherever we want to go. Nothing could stop us. We would just be free.

But I know that may never happen, Keerie could be anywhere in this world. In fact, she may even be dead. Something that I hope isn't the truth, the thought alone is too hard to swallow.

"Toothless?" I looked over my shoulder and saw Cloudjumper and Stormfly standing there. I'v already told them all about Keerie, them and the other dragons. I'v even asked a few of the dragons from Drago's army if they had seen her. None of them ever had, not even the dragons from Valka's sanctuary.

"Hay guys.." I mumbled, looking away. I don't like talking when my mind is somewhere else. My head hurts when I talk about one thing, and think about another. "Still thinking about Keerie, huh?" Asked Stormfly as she sat down me.

Surprised, I looked at her. "How did you know?" I asked, even though I knew it was a dumb question. Stormfly knows me well enough to know that I'm only like this when I think about Keerie.

She shrugged. "Same way I always know." She said. She knew she didn't have to tell me why when I already knew.

Cloudjumper sat down next to Stormfly. "That Keerie really meant something to you, didn't she?" He asked, looking slightly concerned. "Of course she did, she was my sister." I said, a little bit annoyed.

"But she was a Sunset Swimmer, and your a Night Fury. How can you two have been siblings?" At this, I looked at him, frowning. "My parents adopted her before I was born. I don't know why she was adopted or what happened to her biological parents, but she was my sister, and she'll always be my sister."

I hated that Cloudjumper didn't see how much I missed Keerie, and how badly I wanted to find her. It seemed like he was willing to give up searching for her, even if he didn't even know her.

Cloudjumper blinked at me, but seemed to get the message. "Are you sure she's alive?" He asked after a minute of silence.

I took a long, slow sigh. Thats the question I'v been asking myself for years now. I want to believe that she's alive and that she's ok somewhere, but how can I be sure that she is when I have no proof that she's alive?..But I also have no proof that she's dead too..So maybe, just maybe..

My voice comes out sounding like a small sound. Barely audible. "..I think so.."

For another intense minute, we'r all silent again. Until Cloudjumper speaks. "Then I'll help you find her."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DRAGO'S POV <strong>_

Note to self: Don't ever swim in ice water.

I'm not so sure what woke me up, the sun in my eyes, or the slight numbness all over my body…Probably both.

My vision was blurry at first, but went away as I blinked. Sunlight from outside lit up the cave, making it easy for me to see the various broken and old trinkets lying around deeper in the cave. There was a small fire place, with the fresh smell of smoke. When I sit up, something falls off of me. I look down to see what it was, and find a blanket wrapped around me. I poke at it, confused and suspicious. How did I get here? And where did all this stuff come from?

I remember the battle at Berk, and then the bewilderbeast and I disappearing under the water. Then the icy coldness, the endless darkness and slowly falling asleep. Then nothing after that. I remember it, but its all blurred, and comes more in pictures then actual memory. The bewilderbeast isn't here now, I have no idea where he is now but it doesn't really matter anymore. My army is obviously gone, all my followers and dragons are on Berk. I have no power anymore, nothing left but the clothes I'm wearing.

Thats when I realized. If the bewilderbeast didn't bring me to this cave, then who did?

Before I could even think it over, a voice came from outside. "Nice to see you awake, Sleepy head." Startled, I looked around. The voice belonged to a woman, but I don't know any woman who would tare for me. I didn't have any female followers, and all the women I knew were either my enemies, or were dead.

"Who said that?" I asked, looking around.

"I did." Came the voice. Ok, now I'm annoyed.

"Come out and show yourself!" I demanded, not liking this strange game.

"Alright, stay where you are." The voice answered.

A shadow suddenly rose over me. I looked over my shoulder and froze. Standing there was a dragon. A white and yellow one, with blue eyes. Clear, crystal blue eyes. So bright, I could feel myself getting hypnotized by them. I know what kind of dragon this is, its a Sunset Swimmer. I'v seen thousands of dragons in my life, but never a Sunset Swimmer. My followers and I were sure that they were just legendary dragons, meant for just stories. I never thought I'd see one, let alone this close.

Now I'm really confused. I'v been all over the world, collecting dragons for my army and never finding a Sunset Swimmer, while some random female viking from an island has one as a pet..Though that shouldn't really surprise me. I thought all the Night Fury's in the world were extinct, but that Hiccup in Berk rides one. Strange how things turn out.

I smirked at the dragon, not amused by the woman's joke. "Yeah, real clever. Sending your dragon in here to watch me." I chuckled a sarcastic chuckle. "Real funny. Now show yourself!" I looked all around me again. At the rubble in the back and inside the small sark shadows on the walls. "Where are you?!" I'm more annoyed and angry now, how dare this foolish woman jokes on me!

"Right behind you." Said the voice. I turned around, only to see the dragon looking down at me. Smiling a small smile. "Hiya!"

I gasped and jerked away from the dragon. Shocked…And I admit, a little frightened. The woman _was_ the dragon…In fact, the dragon was _talking! _I opened my mouth to yell or scream or something, I don't know I was freaking out!-But the dragon put her claw over my mouth before I could make a sound. "No, don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." She said, looking at me in the eyes. Once again, I felt myself being hypnotized by her eyes. I don't know this dragon, but I use to know someone with the same eyes. But that person is dead…Along with everyone else I ever cared about.

The dragon waited until I calmed down, then took her claw off of my mouth. "Sorry that I scared you, I guess you'r not use to dragons talking." She said. She has no idea, I'v never seen a dragon speak before. And I collected them for an army.

"How are you talking?"

"Same way you are."

"Did you just learn how to talk?"

"I learned when I was a hatchling."

"Do all dragons talk?"

"Yes, but I'v never seen them talk to vikings before."

"Did you bring me here?"

"Yes, though a bewilderbeast brought you to this island."

So this is the bewilderbeast's doing. He must have brought me to this island and then left me here. Only to be found by this dragon and then brought into this cave. Well this dragon obviously doesn't know who I am, or about my dragon army. If she knew, she would have left me to die in the cold water and forget about me. A plan started to form in my head. But before I could think it over, she spoke agin. "Are you feeling better, Drago?" She asked.

Wait, what?!

"How do you know my name?!" I'm both surprised and started that she knows my name. Does she know me after all?

"You woke up an hour or so earlier. You were delirious and had hypothermia so you probably don't remember it, but you told me your name was Drago Bludvist." She explained. I just hope I didn't say anything crazy to her while I was in that state. "Yeah thats my name. Who are you anyway?"

The dragon helped me stand up. "I'm Karissa, but everyone calls me Keerie." She said. Keerie. Keerie. Keerie. Strange nickname for a dragon, but its not a bad one. It rhymes with 'dreary, eerie' and 'dear', but thats as far as to goes. It suits her though, something about the name suits her. Or is it more like she suits the name?

"Are there other dragons out here?" If theres any other dragons here, then maybe..

Keerie nodded. "Yes but they don't like vikings, so you'll have to hide during the day." She said, glancing outside. To see if any of the dragons are out there, I guess.

This will work. A hole island filled with dragons, and one who only knows my name. These dragons don't know about me, they probably never even heard of me. Maybe I can get Keerie to help me find the bewilderbeast, and then I can get all the dragons on this island under my control…And then I can have my revenge. It can work, it _will_ work! All I have to do it be patient and wait for the right moment to start it. I can rebuild my army. And this time, there won't be any mistakes.

Again, Keerie's voice interrupts my thoughts. "I'm going to go get you something to eat, but you need to stay in here. Its too risky for you to go outside during the day." She said, turning back to me. "I'll be here." I said, where would I go anyway? I'm not even sure where the dragons are..But Keerie can tell me that later.

"Ok, good." She said as she started to leave the cave. "I'll be right back."

I watched as she flew away and continued to stare in the direction she had flown to even after she disappeared. Do I really want to do this? Of course I do!..But its going to be hard to do it. Theres something different about Keerie. Something about her reminds me of…Of her.

Its has to be her eyes. Theres thousands of beasts and vikings in the world with blue eyes, but Keerie's eyes are almost exactly like hers. Same brightness, same beauty…Only different too. But its also the fact that Keerie is helping me and had saved my life. No one has ever done that for me before…Except for her..

Frowning, I shut my eyes. Forcing myself to stop thinking about her. She's dead, she's not with me anymore…But I can't forget that I loved her. And that no matter how hard I try to not think about her, I know she'll always be in the back of my mind…And I'll never really stop missing her.

Keerie.

Keerie reminds me of Lydia...Which makes things a little uneasy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Looks like Drago's thinking about another scheme, huh? **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this and please review!**


End file.
